


Babysitter Fun

by James_Stryker



Category: Adventures in Babysitting (2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Foot Fetish, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While helping Lola out with her application for art schools, Jenny asks Lola’s help with her date with Zac. Jenny learns some new things from Lola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter Fun

“Lola, you made it. Come right in.” Jenny said as Lola entered the house, looking around only to see that it was neatly decorated. 

“Thanks for inviting me over, Jenny.” Lola said as she closed the behind her while watching Jenny walking down the hall holding two glasses of iced tea with a lemon wedge on the glass, handing one of the glasses to Lola. “Thanks, Jenny.”

“No problem. Shall we head upstairs so I can help you out with your applications for art school?” Jenny asked taking a sip of her iced tea.

“Sure.” Lola said as Jenny starts walking up the stairs until Jenny starts pointing at Lola’s boots.

“Don’t forget to take off your shoes. I should’ve told you that before you came in the house.” Jenny said. “My parents had the carpets cleaned.” 

“Oh, yeah. Sure.” Lola said.

“Here, let me hold that for you.” Jenny said as Lola hands Jenny her glass of iced tea while she removed her shoes and sat them next to Jenny’s shoes that were sitting by the door. Jenny hands Lola her glass and walked up the stair to follow the intelligent, straight-laced blonde into her room. Once they arrived at her bedroom, Lola walked into Jenny’s bedroom. The free-spirited brunette looked around the bedroom, noticing her neatly decorated bed with carnation pink bed sheets, a bunch of cute stuffie kittens and stuffie puppies that were sitting on her bay window, a desk that sits in the middle of the room and on her desk was a photo of her and Lola from their wild night of babysitting the Coopers and the Andersons kids, what a night to remember. Also on the desk, was a photo of Jenny driving, with a surprised look on her face like she was caught doing something illegal. There was also a laptop sitting on Jenny’s desk with a photo of her and her boyfriend Zac as her screensaver.

“Aww, you and Zac look so cute together.” Lola said, noticing Jenny’s screensaver on her laptop. “You and Zac have been hanging out a lot lately.” 

“Yeah. Tonight, we’re having dinner here. He’s coming over and he’s going to cook a romantic dinner for two.” Jenny said as she sits on her bed.

“Aww. So, did you pick out an outfit for tonight?” Lola asked, taking another sip of her iced tea.

“Yeah, I’ve picked out the perfect outfit. I’ll show you later after I help you with your art school applications. But before I do that, I need your help with something first.” Jenny said as she sat down on her bed.

“Sure, Jen. What is it that you need help with?” Lola asked.

“Well, this is my fourth date with Zac and something might happen between me and him. I don’t have that much experience with boys and I wanted to save my virginity till marriage. I…I….I need…” Jenny said shyly.

“What? What is it that you need some assistance in?” Lola asked, sitting her glass of iced tea on Jenny’s desk.

“I need some lesson on se…sexual intercourse.” Jenny said. Lola’s eyes widened in surprise from hearing her friend asking her for her help on how to pleasure a boy.

“You want me to help you with lessons on sexual intercourse?” Lola asked as Jenny nods her head in response. “Jenny, I’m a girl. You expect me to help you out with that kind of thing? I mean, you’re beautiful and all but why me?”

“Because you had experience with Officer James that night. Last night, while I was taking a bath before I went to bed, I had a little fantasy about me and Zac and I couldn’t help but feel a bit horny just thinking about it. So, I grabbed my purple vibrator and used it on myself so I can think about Zac.” Jenny said as Lola’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“Oh, my God! Jenny Parker, I have never known that a good girl like you have such a kinky and erotic side.” Lola grinned. “I guess you want to show your boyfriend some new things that you’ve learned from me because I’m more experienced. Well, sure. I’ll help you out. Since you and Zac had your first kiss, let’s start of with a small little testing peck on the lips before we move on.”

The raven-haired teen gently grabbed the blonde girl by her arms, pulling her in closer towards her as she leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Jenny pulled back away from Lola and just looked at her for a moment.

“So, what do you think?” Lola asked grinning at Jenny.

“Not bad, Lola. But I can do better.” Jenny said as leaned in and gave Lola a kiss, this time she deepened the kiss. Lola gently cupped Jenny’s cheek and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. Lola moved her hand up to Jenny’s breast, gently squeezing it through her black floral tank top, making the blonde moan into the kiss. Jenny wrapped her arms around Lola and held her as they continued to passionately kiss each other. Their lips sensually smacking together as Lola began to smell the scent on strawberry in Jenny’s hair. The raven-haired girl lied Jenny down on her bed, slipping her tongue inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around hers. Jenny continues to moan into the kiss while Lola dominates her mouth. After a few minutes of kissing, Lola breaks the kiss and looked at Jenny, gazing deeply into her sparkling blue eyes while keeping her hand on her breast.

“Not bad, Jenny. Not bad.” Lola said as Jenny blushed, biting her lower lip and looked down at Lola’s hand, noticing that her hand was still on her breast.

“Well, aren’t you going to have your way with me, Lola?” Jenny asked, raising her eyebrow and Lola. Lola gave Jenna a seductive look as she removed Jenny’s burgundy cardigan and threw it over to the side. Jenny leaned up and pressed her lips against Lola’s, running her own tongue against her lips, asking for entrance. Lola parts her lips apart, feeling Jenny slip her tongue inside her mouth and explored her mouth. After a few minutes of kissing, Lola grab the bottom of Jenny’s black floral tank top, pulling it over her head only to reveal her pink unicorn-printed bra.

“Seriously, Parker? A pink bra with unicorns on it?” Lola asked, giving Jenny a look.

“Well, yeah. What did you expect? A pair of sexy lingerie?” Jenny asked.

“Girlfriend, we have got to get you some sexy lingerie. I know that you’re a good girl and all but what ever happened to you being spontaneous?” Lola asked.

“You don’t think I’m spontaneous?” Jenny asked as Lola nods. The beautiful blonde watched as Lola enjoyed the sight of her B-cup breasts that were covered by her bra, then unbuttoned her denim jeans and pulled them down to reveal her matching pink unicorn-printed panties. “Oh, yeah. If you’re going to surprise Zac tonight, then we’re going to buy you some lingerie at Victoria’s Secret.” 

Lola grabbed the bottom of her own shirt, pulling it over her body to reveal her bare breasts, she was a bit bustier than Jenny. Jenny’s eyes widened from the sight of Lola’s beautiful breasts. Her mouth began to water, wanting to take one of her breasts in her mouth and worship them. 

“Like what you see, Jenny?” Lola asked.

“Definitely.” Jenny said.

Lola began to straddle Jenny’s lap, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, removing it from off of her body and threw it across the bedroom as Jenny grinned at her. Lola leaned down to kiss Jenny on the lips for a bit. Then kissed her way down to her neck. Jenny moaned softly as she felt Lola’s tongue licking her special spot on her neck, then began to gently suck on her pulse point.

“Lola…” Jenny moaned as Lola continued to suck on her neck for a few minutes before leaving a trail of kisses down to her breasts, taking her left breast in her mouth while using her free hand to play with the other breast. Jenny moaned as she felt Lola flicking her tongue against her pink nipple, teasing the erect nub. Jenny threw her head back and moaned as she felt goosebumps on her body, getting completely aroused from the feeling of Lola’s tongue teasing her nipple. Lola began to gently pinch Jenny’s nipple and rolling it in between her fingers and teasing it with her fingertips, this was enough to get Jenny extremely aroused and very wet.

“Lola…please…” Jenny breathed.

“Honey, I’m just getting started. I am going to take my time with you. So when you and Zac have your time together, he’ll take his time with you.” Lola said.

The free-spirited teen continued to worship the straight-laced girl’s tits for a few moment, switching to the other nipple to give it’s full attention while playing with the other nipple. Lola stopped worshipping Jenny’s tits and kissed and licked her way down her body, using her tongue to tease her until she reached her panties. Lola spreads Jenny’s legs wide, planting her hot wet kisses on her inner thigh. Jenny shuddered a bit as Lola nibbled on her inner thigh. Jenny groaned as Lola nibbled and licked her inner thigh while rubbing her through the fabric of her panties. 

“Zac would do this to you before he eats you out.” Lola said as she grabbed her right leg and began to kiss her way down to the tip of her toes. “You painted your toenails pink? Well, I have to admit it’s a cute color for you.”

“Lola, what are you about to…” Jenny said until she began to feel Lola planting a couple of sweet little kisses on her foot, kissing her sole and toes. Jenny began to giggle a bit, but tries not to by grabbing her pink fuzzy throw pillow to cover her face to restrain herself. The raven-haired teen stuck her tongue out and began to lick the sole of Jenny’s foot, making her giggle and moan at the same time while trying not to jerk her foot away from her because of how ticklish she is.

“I can’t believe that Lola is licking the bottom of my foot. Will Zac do this to me? It felt strange having her tongue on my foot, but it feels so amazing.” Jenny thought to herself.

Lola stopped licking the sole of Jenny’s foot and brought the tip of her cute toes closer to her mouth, taking her big toe in her mouth and started sucking on it like sweet candy, swirling her tongue around it. After a few minutes of sucking on Jenny’s toes, Lola kissed her way back down to her soaking wet panties and began to lick her vagina through the fabric of her panties. Jenny released a moan as Lola started sucking on her pussy through the fabric of her pink unicorn panties, tasting her sweet juices.

“You like that, Jenny?” Lola asked while sucking on Jenny’s pussy.

“Mmm…” Jenny moaned as Lola rubbed her clit through her panties to tease her.

Lola stops her playful teasing on Jenny and fingered the waistband of her panties, pulling them down to reveal a small patch of blonde hair on her pussy. Lola grinned at the small patch of hair on Jenny’s pussy as she ran her tongue up and down her dripping wet slit. Jenny moaned as she watched Lola working her talented tongue on her clit.

“Oh god, Lola!” Jenny moaned out as Lola pushed her legs back while she continued to eat her out. The raven-haired artist took her sensitive clit in her mouth and began to suck on it gently. Jenny was amazed at how Lola ate her while she began to think about the experience that she will be having with Zac. Lola brought her fingers up to Jenny’s pussy, spreading it open and spit on it.

“God, you have such a pretty pink pussy.” Lola said as she pushed her tongue inside Jenny’s pussy.

“Ooh…” Jenny cooed as she felt Lola’s tongue penetrating her vagina. Her moans filled the bedroom as Lola ate her out, with her looking up at her while she pleasured her. Jenny continued to watch Lola working her talented tongue on her pussy while she fondled her own breasts, making the raven-haired teen enjoy the hot sight while she continues to slide her tongue in and out of her pussy. Lola stopped licking Jenny’s pussy and decided to surprise her with something else by lifting her legs in the air and grabbed the back of her ankles, pushing them towards her head slowly. Much to Lola’s surprise, Jenny was very flexible.

“Ooh, you’re flexible. That is so hot. Zac will definitely love that.” Lola said.

“Well, looks like my months taking yoga finally paid off.” Jenny said as Lola gets her in the piledriver position. The sexy raven-haired teen kept her hands on Jenny’s ankles and began to lick the blonde’s puckered opening. Jenny gasped in surprise when she was caught off-guard by Lola licking her tight little asshole. She continued to rim Jenny for a bit, then went back to licking her dripping wet pussy, switching back and forth from licking her ass and her pussy at the same time until Lola starts to taste a bit of liquid leaking out of her pussy. 

“Lola, I’m gonna….I’m gonna cum!” Jenny cried out, squirting her juices all over Lola’s face. After getting out of the piledriver position, Jenny watched as Lola stripped out of the rest of her clothing, but left her black lacy thong on and started kissing Jenny passionately. The blonde began to taste some of her juices all over her. Lola broke the kiss and gazed deeply into Jenny’s blue eyes and smiled down at her.

“Now, it’s your turn to pleasure me. Now, stay down while I straddle your face.” Lola said while pushing her panties to the side.

Jenny began to blush when Lola crawled over the top of her face, giving her a close-up view of her nicely shaved pussy as she leaned up and took a long lick at her thin pink slit. Lola groaned as she enjoyed the feeling of her best friend’s tongue licking her sensitive clit while she looked up at her while feasting on her pussy.

“Mmm. God, your tongue feels so good.” Lola moaned as she felt Jenny’s tongue flicking back and forth against her sensitive clit. Jenny grinned at Lola while watching her playing with her face. Lola gripped the headboard of Jenny’s bed while riding her tongue and bouncing her luscious round ass on her face, feeling her tongue penetrating her vagina. For her first time working her talented tongue on a girl, Jenny was a pro at eating out Lola. Hell, Lola thought that Jenny was much better than Officer James.

“Oh, my God. Jenny.” Lola moaned, feeling her orgasm closing in. Jenny gripped Lola’s thighs tightly and continued to tease her clit with her tongue until she felt her juices leaking all over her tongue. The blonde teen gently bit down on Lola’s clit, sending the brunette over the edge and getting her even more closer to her orgasm. 

“JENNY!” Lola cried out as she squirts her juices all over Jenny’s face, with the blonde savoring her juices and enjoying her sweet taste. After having her mind-blowing orgasm, Lola climbed off of Jenny’s face and laid next to Jenny, looking at her and giggled a bit at Jenny. 

“Looks like it’s time for me to be on top of you this time. But, I have some that we should do together.” Jenny said.

“What is it?” Lola asked as Jenny gave her a seductive look while climbing on top of her, turning around with her dripping wet pussy facing Lola. The blonde beauty leaned down and licked Lola’s pussy, with the brunette moaning from the feeling of her tongue teasing her sensitive love button. Lola began to mimic her partner’s actions, this time by plunging her tongue in and out of her pussy.

“Oh, my God. Oh, fuck! Lola.” Jenny moaned out as Lola tongue-fucked her dripping wet hole. The blonde stuck her fingers in her mouth for a bit to get them nicely coated with her saliva before pushing them inside Lola while she continues to lick her clit. Their moans filled the room as they continued their oral assault on each other for a few minutes before Jenny climbed off of Lola, positioning herself and guided Lola by lying in between her legs and pressed her pussy against hers. Lola looked as Jenny as she began to rub her smooth, hairless pussy against Jenny’s trimmed pussy.

“Mmm…” Lola moaned as Jenny kept rubbing her pussy by moving her hips in a humping motion. It started out nice and slow at once, then Jenny picked up the pace by moving harder and faster, feeling their wetness mixed together and the hot sound of their pussies slapping against each other filled the room with their moans. If Zac was there watching Jenny tribbing with Lola, then he would cum from watching this hot sight.

“Lola, mmm…” Jenny moaned, biting her bottom lip sensually as Lola held her. The sight of Lola’s breasts bouncing in front of Jenny was enough to make Jenny cum. Within a few minutes, Jenny and Lola both exploded in pure ecstasy as they came. The two slowed down, feeling themselves getting exhausted as Lola held Jenny’s sweaty body against her.

“Wo….wo…wow….” Jenny said trying to catch her breath.

“I know, honey. So, what do you think? Think that you will have your perfect first time with Zac?” Lola asked as she kissed Jenny on the lips.

“Yes, definitely.” Jenny said as she smiled at Lola.

“Now, all we have to do is get you some sexy lingerie for your night with Zac and you’re good to go.” Lola said.


End file.
